Pump It!
by sirtechlocke
Summary: The Blacked Eyed Peas get some new groupies... sorta... kinda. yeah.


_Disclaimer: I don't own The Black Eyed Peas (not so sure they do either). Don't own Buffy.  
I just hope I don't get in trouble for this._

* * *

"Where are we Will?" Fergie asked engrossed in her book.

"On the road to SunnyDale, California." Will answered in a monotone.

"I know that." looking up she pouted, "what I wanna know is..."

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?" She whined in a falsetto throwing her book to the side.

Will stared at her then cracked up laughing along to her soft chuckles.

**YAWN**, smack, smack, snort, came from the back of the bus.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up!" Apl called out from the drivers seat. The bus was so tricked out he loved driving it, made him feel like he was driving a spaceship!

"Yo Will! You're driver assist app is working great man. I haven't had to touch cruise control once! And the Lane Changer app on the HUD, its great man." enthused, well over-enthused actually.

Will just smiled at his friend and co-workers enthusiasm. Too busy to look up from the monitor on the new program he was working on Will, still a polite man, asked Fergie, "Yo Ferg, pop me over a Diet Dew, would ya please?"

"Sure thang honey." She chirped tossing a twenty ounce over to him. Without looking he snatched it gently out of the air while examining the code of his latest creation.

Taboo stumbled, bleary eyed, out of the back mumbling, "Are we there yet?'

The bus resounded with laughter.

* * *

"Thanks you everybody!" Will shouted out to the crowd. The noise lowered as Will informed the audience, "We gonna take five, so don't go to snoozing to canned music! PEACE!"

Waving to the crowd they strode off the stage. As soon as they were backstage, Taboo turned, his face a rictus of pain.

"Damn, there are some freaky vi-" he stopped, eyes narrowed he gritted, "Get out back... cops... 'bout to go overboard! Go! GO!" voice getting louder in command, pointing towards the back door.

The others ran, slamming through one of the exits to the alley. Using his tactile-kenisis Will. half jumped, half flew grabbing the dark-haired girl in a bear hug. Once grounded Fergie stuck out her hands and a wave of psycho-kinetic energy burst forth knocking the cops over like ten-pins.

Manipulating his personal gravity field to lighten his body .App jumped. At the apex of his flight he reversed the field to make him heavier to crash near the downed cops. Slapping each of them as quick as he could he adjusted their personal fields locking them in place.

Fergie shouted causing Apl to look up in surprise. He watched, jaw dropping to the floor, as Will sailed over head. He rose slowly to his feet reaching into his personal field, ready for.. whatever. Will halted himself mid-air the shock still evident on his face and floated slowly sideways to the ground. As soon as Will had sailed overhead Fergie did a hands down back-flip to end up next to Apl falling into a defensive posture ready for anything.

The young raven-haired girl exclaimed, "What the hell? Black Eyed Peas got super powers?" Eyes wide she cussed, "Damn."

Almost too fast to follow she jumped to the side when the back door burst open. Another cop looked out, unseeing then fell to the ground in a boneless heap. "Is'a'right everyone." Taboo whispered into the night. "I gots ya'lls back."

"Yo Taboo!" Apl called out. "Raven-girl made Will fly man!"

Continuing his strained whisper Taboo elucidated, "That's cause she da Vampire Slayer man. She got da gift." looking at Faith he smirked, "Yo, Girl got da skillz too!"

Throwing her hair back, cocking out her hip she stated, "Damn straight, yo! This girl gots what needs doing!"

Taboo winced, voice strained he said, "Yo girl, I feel ya." Looking up at Will he ground out, "Man, we gots to go wit' dese here girlz. I need to talk to their... their Wicca." pulling his hand from wiping his bleeding nose he whispered, "Ah maan."

Will lunged forward reaching his friend as Taboo's eyes rolled up in his head, the pain dropping him to the floor.

" ! Get the bus." Will ordered as Apl jumped, sailing over the building. Picking up Taboo he looked over his shoulder to Fergie, rasping out, "Give me boost girl, then let the manager know we heading out, lock the equip, meet us out front."

Will jumped, utilizing his Tactile-kenisis to get up as high as he could. Fergie raced under him and let loose another blast of her talent pushing him up and over. Looking over at the girls she said, "Yo, you want a ride? Meet us out front at the bus, k?"

"Yeah, sure." Faith responded. Nodding to the girls they headed back through the Bronze.


End file.
